1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of antimicrobial compounds and compositions. In particular, it relates to new isothiazolyl compounds which are usefull as microbicides and are referred to as girondalones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lewis et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,488; 3,544,580; 3,835,150; 3,706,757; and 4,105,431, all assigned to Rohm and Haas Co., the same assignee as the present invention, disclose 3-isothiazolone compounds. Willingham et al. in U.S. Ser. Nos. 438,816, filed Nov. 17, 1989 and 601,964, filed Oct. 22, 1990, both assigned to Rohm and Haas Company, disclose stabilizing said isothiazolone compounds with carbonyl compounds. Other stabilization methods for isothiazolones are disclosed in a series of patents assigned to the same assignee.
It has been a problem in the art to find an ideal stabilization method for the 3-isothiazolone compounds which are outstanding anti-microbial compounds but are chemically and thermally unstable unless one of the aforementioned stabilization systems is used. Another problem with the 3-isothiazolones is that they can be skin sensitizers under certain conditions.